Anyway You Slice It
The Powerpuff Girls and Anna Goldman were hanging out at the mall. Anna was trying to break a record to be in the world records book. Blossom told Anna to stay away from the jewelry stand. Anna thanked Blossom. Blossom told Anna that she wasen't sure of her walking backwards and it's dangerous and she could get hurt. Anna told Blossom that she can't stop now. She only got 24 hours to walk backwards. Then, Brick told Blossom to hurry up and get to the pizza shop in the mall. Blossom's face lit up and asked Anna if she can run backwards. Brick rolled his eyes. Brick told Anna to give up. Anna was about to argue, but Blossom stopped her before she could. Blossom and Brick went to the pizza shop until they heard Anna crash in a sculpture. The man who made it yelled at her. Anna blushing, said sorry, and ran where Brick and Blossom was. And Butch called Blossom, Brick, and Anna. And Butch was sitting at a table with Buttercup and Boomer. Brick sat down and Blossom grabbed a chair and sat next to Brick. They watched the pizza chief making the pizza. Bubbles then came in and then said sorry that she was late and grabbed a chair and sat next to Boomer. Boomer asked why can't the chief hurry up I'm starving. He does make the best pizza. Bubbles agreed and said Of couse he is. After all, You DO have the best taste. Boomer blushed. After they ate pizza, Professor Utonium drove everybody home. Professor Utonium said that Anna Goldman can have a sleepover. Much to The Girls' happiness,they gave Anna a makeover, they then played Truth-or-Dare-, and asked each other questions like "What's your favorite song?" and told each other ghost stories, and played pillow fight. The next afternoon, The Powerpuff Girls and Anna went to the mall. There only was a few people there. Blossom asked the pizza chief if he had a lonely day. The chief sadly answered yes. And pulled an newspaper about the new resturant in the store. Bubbles said to him Big deal. Nobody puts on a better show than you. The chief thanked Bubbles amd wished there was kids like her. After the Powerpuff Girls and Anna ate pizza at the pizza shop, they went to walk around the mall. Brick called Blossom "Snow Beauty" because of her ice breath. Blossom blushed when Brick called her that. Brick was telling The Powerpuff Girls and Anna about the new restaurant in the mall. The Powerpuff Girls and Anna followed Brick and sat at a table with Boomer and Butch. Bubbles sat with Boomer and Buttercup sat with Butch. Blossom didn't move. Blossom then said that she doesn't want to eat at a restaurant that gave the pizza chief alot of trouble. Brick told her to sit down and try something. Blossom then did so. And Brick told Blossom that they had chocolate milkshakes. Brick told Blossom a joke about milkshakes. Blossom sat down and said that she wasen't going to order anything. Bubbles then agreed. Brick stated to sneeze and there was green stuff on his hand. Bubbles said Eww. Brick had a olive in his hand and laughed. Blossom thought that she might try an olive. And she did so. And she saw the pizza chief walking. Blossom sighed sadly and said to herself that she's the worse friend. Blossom didn't go to the mall for 1 week. Blossom then called The Rowdyruff Boys and Anna and told them to meet them Blossom at the mall at 2:00. Blossom saw the pizza shop was out of business. Blossom shocked, asked the pizza chief if he really was going out of business and why. The pizza chief answered because he'd lost all the comstumers because of the new restaurant. The Rowdyruff Boys and Anna felt bad. Boomer then said to the pizza chief if he could open a pizza contest. Brick said to Boomer that he was a genius. Bubbles agreed and said. Duh. Everybody knows that. Boomer blushed. Blossom then said to the pizza chief. "You can make newspaper reporters write about a big pizza eating contest. Who can eat the most pizza in Townsville." The pizza chief patted Blossom on the head and said "You have such good ideas for a little girl!" Then they got prepared. Brick signed up for it. Also Butch and other people. At the pizza eating contest, Brick flew in with a black shirt with a read smiley face. Boomer flew in was embarassed. They all started eating. Boomer said" I can't eat an another bite. Excuse me, I'll be going to the restroom." Then, his face turned green and flew to the restroom. Brick won the eating contest. A woman wrote an atricle about the chief's pizza. The chief hugged Blossom and named an dessert pizza after Blossom. Then the chief got his customers back. Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 6